


Movie Night

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: "Eliza.""Hmm?""I've got a crush on you."Just some sleepy girlfriends watching movies together. Not very long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I found in my drafts.

"Eliza."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I've got a crush on you."  
  
Eliza's laughter fills the dark room, drowning out the movie playing in the background. _Proud Family Movie_ , Eliza's choice after having to suffer and nearly crying her eyes out during _The Ring_ (Maria's choice). She shifts to find a comfortable position, but it's hard, because Maria has seemed to make it her goal to cover every inch of Eliza's body with her own, hanging on her like a fishing net. Even though she loves Maria to death, Eliza kinda feels like she's drowning under all these long limbs and curves. She can't find it in herself to tell Maria to move, though. Instead, she only murmurs, "I'd hope so, seeing as we've been dating for nearly a year now." This makes Maria laugh that beautiful, golden laugh of hers. The one where her entire face lights up like a Christmas tree and it leaves Eliza feeling woozy with the need to kiss her. It's a weird thing to feel now, because Maria isn't wearing any makeup and it's making Eliza think she's sitting here with her baby sister.  
  
"Have we?" Maria questions. Mock astonishment colours the smooth voice that always makes Eliza's heart skip a beat. "I hadn't noticed." She curls up around the Schuyler even more, if possible. Said Schuyler feels like she's going to suffocate, but she finds it in herself to snort. "As you've demonstrated. You don't notice a lot of things. For example, you've yet to notice that Penny Proud is having a crisis." Eliza points to the television screen, still playing the movie she's only been half paying attention to. Maria snorts, but she does shift her position again so she can see more clearly. "Oh no, can't have that, can we?"  
  
Soon, they finish the movie, and continue down the road of a Disney movie marathon after Eliza's protests that _"No, I actually want to sleep tonight, we are NOT watching Insidious"_. They only get about twenty minutes through _Hercules_ until they're both asleep, curled up around eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
